Contained
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Fionna is captured by an man known as Marshall Lee the Vampire King. She is contained and forced to give him the pleasure he seeks, his slave. How will she escape? Does she even want to escape? What will she do? AU xXFioleeXx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey you guys, I'm back with another story and junk. This ones gonna be slighty more dark of course so I guess I better put up a warning. Don't want to surprise you guys if I write something you don't want to read. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. Tell me what you think in a review. Also, seeing this is and AU, the characters WILL be OOC. So please don't complain, I'm even telling you they will be.**

Warning: This story MAY contain: Rape, Bondage, Abuse, Maybe some death I don't know. So you are warned. Turn back now if you don't want to read but thanks for checking out the story anyway.

_Contained_

Her eyes slowly opened, her head was throbbing. She couldn't tell where she was, all she saw was complete darkness. The only thing she knew for sure was, she was completely naked and, this room was cold. She slowly sat up and hugged her knees, needing warmth. She wanted to move forward but something around her neck was keeping her from doing that.

A door opened, blinding light poured into the bedroom and Fionna quickly covered her eyes.

"Good, you're up." A voice said, his words calm and enchanting.

Fionna uncovered her eyes and blushed darkly as she tried to cover her bare body, not waning her kidnapper to see it. Her blue orbs met his burning crimson ones and she shook lightly under his stare.

"How are you?" He asked softly, a small smile on his lips. "You've been sleeping for the past two days, you must be hungry." His lips curved slightly more, "but to get food, you must be a good pet and listen to your Master. Do you understand?" He asked slowly, as if he was talking to a mere child.

Fionna stared at him, she was very hungry. She nodded slowly, "yes..."

The man paused, waiting for more.

Fionna blushed darkly, "y-yes Master..."

He grinned, earning a small gasp from Fionna when she saw his fangs. Was this man actually a monster? He leaned over and grabbed something, moving to her neck, he unlatched something which was now known as a thick chain. He then connected what was in his hand, a leash. "I don't want to punish my cute little pet but I will if you disobey me."

Fionna nodded and crawled off the bed as she followed him while he tugged at the leash. She covered her chest with her arms and looked at the ground embarrassed as they walked.

"What is your name?" He asked next, glancing at her every now and them, admiring her curves and body frame.

"F-Fionna Master," she answered shyly.

He nodded, "though you must always address me as Master, you should know the name of the person who owns you. My name is Marshall Lee and I'm the king of all vampires."

Fionna looked at him slightly frightened, he wasn't a monster, but a demon. One that could easily kill her in an instant. "M-Master, may I ask for clothes?" She asked weakly, not wanting to upset him.

Marshall shook his head, "no, I enjoy seeing your body like this. It excites me," he said with a smirk forming.

Fionna whimpered slightly, she didn't like this one bit. She needed to get out of here but that was impossible with this collar and leash. She had to get out.

Marshall brought her to the kitchen and tied her leash to the chair, "stay put pet." He ordered before going over to the counter, beginning to prepare a sandwich for her.

Fionna looked around, this place looked pretty nice, she expected cob webs and skeletons, maybe even coffins covered in fresh blood. It was clean so he must've been somewhat neat. He had to be controlling since he hadn't raped her yet. He also was attractive so she guessed that was a plus. "What about my family and friend?" She asked finally. "They'll notice I'm missing and come to look for me."

Marshall chuckled, "doubtful. I killed an animal terribly and but your clothes on it. They think you're dead."

Fionna looked down and wiped her teary eyes, "p-please let me go... I'm sure you can find a much better pet..." She said as she began to cry. "I miss my sister..."

There was silence for a few moments, "you'll forget about her." He said as he brought her the sandwich. "Stop crying and eat."

Fionna looked at the sandwich, "I-Im not hungry!" She sobbed, "I want to go home!"

Marshall frowned deeply and wrapped his hand around her throat, "you will not cry in front of your master. You will not disobey me!" He hissed. "Do you understand!"

Fionna looked at him wide-eyed and gasped. "Y-Yes Master!" She coughed, trying to get air in her lungs.

Marshall stared at her for a moment before letting her go. "That was your only warning. Eat." He barked, angered.

Fionna sniffed and nodded quickly. She wiped her tears and picked up the sandwich, "thank you Master." She said before taking an unwanted bite of the sandwich.

Marshall watched her, "don't move, just keep eating." He ordered as his hands lightly touched her soft skin. "Fionna..." He breathed as he moved his lips to her neck. "You'll be such a good pet... I'll take such good care of you." He whispered.

Fionna blushed darkly and held still like he ordered as she felt his tongue run along her neck. Her heart sped up and she forced herself to swallow the food in her mouth. What was wrong with her? This was not supposed to feel this good!

Marshall smirked and pulled away, he undid her leash and held it in his hand. "Come back to my room when you're done. If you try to escape, I will find you and I will kill you." He said, his tone showing he was serious.

Fionna watched as he left and a long sigh escaped. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself in a whisper.

**A/N: So what did you think? I think this story could get somewhere in my opinion. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: How'd you like the first chapter? I hope you like this as much so enjoy and thanks for reading. Review too... that'll make me happy.**

_Chapter 2_

She looked down at her empty plate, her sandwich now gone. That meant she now had to go to his room, a place she dreaded already. He didn't seem very impatient so luckily she didn't have to rush. Her hands went up to her neck, her finger running along the collar. She paused when she felt the fur against her neck, it felt nice and was glad to know the leather of the collar couldn't harm her neck too much. She stood and slowly pushed in her chair, trying to take as much time as she could. Grabbing her plate, she went over to the sink and washed with, putting it in the strainer when she was finished. Taking a deep needed breath, she made her way to Marshalls room.

Marshall was laying down in his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he was lost in thought. The only thing he was wearing was black, silky boxers that went against his pale skin. It seemed he hadn't even noticed her come in before his blood-colored eyes flicked over to her "How old are you Fionna?" He asked, his voice curious.

Fionna blushed lightly, why would he care how old she was? He looked like he was around her age so he could have at least guessed how old she was instead of asking "17, Master." She answered with no expression on her face.

Marshalls eyes scanned her hungrily, he licked his fangs as he looked at her neck. His member hardened as they reached her breasts, he just wanted to give them a squeeze. He noticed her nice built body and smiled at her nice curves. He wanted to just grab her and have his way with such a beautiful woman "Are you a virgin?" He asked no, hoping her answer was yes so he could be the one to take it.

Her blush increased and she bit her bottom lip, her ex-boyfriend, Prince Gumball, had taken it and he wasn't so nice about it. Wasn't slow or patient, he just wanted sex. It hurt so bad. She didn't want to have sex anymore, she didn't want to feel that pain again. "N-No..."

Marshall was angry inside, he wanted to kill the bastard who took what was his. Years of watching her, he's been waiting and the one thing he wanted was stolen. He put on a fake smile, "come here pet." He ordered as he patted the spot next to him.

Fionna looked at him suspiciously, she didn't feel safe around this guy. Holding in a sigh, she cautiously crawled onto the bed next to him and covered what she could of her bare body.

Marshall watched her silently, his urges trying to take control. He ignored them and placed a soft hand on her arm, giving Fionna goosebumps. "You have soft skin... just as I thought you would." He mumbled to himself as he rubbed her skin happily. "Do you have any clue how long I've been watching you Fionna?"

Fionna received chills, he had been watching her? She moved away slightly from his touch, her back was to him so thankfully she didn't have to see how he was looking at her now. "No..." She said in a soft whisper.

Marshall sat up and leaned closer to her, she could feel his hot breath on her neck. "For such a long time... every time you went home... you always passed my cave so innocently. I just wanted to snatch you up and make you mine but you were always with someone..." He whispered before pressing his lips against her neck.

Fionna gasped and moaned softly, "M-Master... Stop..." She whimpered, trying to pull away weakly.

Marshall kissed more skin on her neck, loving the taste and the noises he was able to have her make. It turned him on, the moans music to his ears. "You like it when I do this to you don't you?" He mumbled against her neck. His hands slid up and pushed her hands away before cupping her breasts and giving them a squeeze, they were so large and fit in his hands well.

His hands and lips burned her skin as he touched her, making her want to just melt. "Master..." She moaned as he teased her nipples. It angered her that she was enjoying this attention when she knew she shouldn't, there was a war between her body and her brain. Her body was winning.

Marshall smirked, "I can easily tell you're liking this." He whispered before turning Fionna completely around so she was facing him. He grabbed her hand and placed it over his crotch.

Fionnas eyes widened as she felt his hard erection underneath, was she the reason for that? A darker blush formed as she rubbed him through his boxers, shyly looking at his face to see the expressions he'd make.

Marshall let out a small groan and grabbed her hand, "all I want is a hand job for now my cute little bunny." He said before pulling his boxers off, revealing his nine-inch dick.

She swallowed nervously as she looked at it, it was larger than Gumballs. Her hand slowly wrapped around him and began pumping him. She couldn't help but smile when she heard him moan.

Marshall closed his eyes and leaned back in pure pleasure as she did this. "Go faster..." He ordered in another moan. This was better than he ever fantasized it to be. He couldn't wait till he fucked her.

Fionna bit her lip as she did as he ordered. Her grip tightened and she pumped him faster. Her heart pounded in her chest and she found herself becoming wet Why did this turn her on?

Marshall growled lowly as he watched her, "I can smell your excitement. It's not time for us to fuck so you'll have to wait Pet." He said before noticing pre cum seep out of the tip. He sat up and licked his lips hungrily.

Fionna gasped when his lips suddenly latched onto one of her hardened nubs and moaned when he began sucking away. She whimpered in pleasure as his lips burned her once more.

Marshall grunted as he got closer to his climax. He then gave the other nipple some attention before pulling away. "I'm going to cum..." He panted.

Fionna watched as moments later, cum spilled onto her hand. It was thick and sticky in her opinion but she still brought her hand to her lips and licked her hand clean. She purred in delight.

Marshall panted as he watched her, "Go take a shower and clean yourself up. Then make me some food." He ordered before curling up into a ball like a cat.

Fionna watched as he passed out and covered him up. She sighed softly before heading to the bathroom and getting in the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey... Decided to give you all another chapter for this story. Thank you all so very much for the reviews you're giving me, I feel so special. Thanks for reading and hope you all enjoy.**

_Chapter 3_

After a nice, hot shower, Fionna got out and dried herself off. She then headed to the kitchen to make her owner something to eat. Opening the fridge, she was surprised to see that all he had in there were red fruits. "What a weirdo..." Fionna said under her breath. She began loading a plate with strawberries and apples. She bit into a strawberry and moaned in delight. She hadn't had one in a while so it was nice. They were her favorite fruit so at least she could still have those.

There was movement inside Marshall room and soon enough, he came floating out with a tired expression. He wiped his eyes and gave her a small smile. "Thanks." He mumbled before grabbing the plate and then floated right back to his room to enjoy his meal.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips and she leaned back into the kitchen chair. She remained like that for multiple minutes until she heard her master call her name. Fionna stretched and made her way into his room once more.

Marshall was sitting next to a plate with gray fruits and he had a smile on his face. In his hands, he had a small pill and a glass of water, "take this. It's so you don't get pregnant ever because kids are just useless and annoying." He said with an unnecessary bigger smile.

Fionna numbly accepted them and took the pill like he ordered. It was fine...she didn't want to have kids with him anyway. She watched as he handed her another pill with a grin, not telling her what it was. Probably something that could kill her. She wouldn't have minded that though. Then she could leave this evil place. She easily got the pill down without a second thought.

A few moments past and Marshall watched her, as if he was waiting for something to happen.

Fionna's cheeks began to darken, her breathing had slowed. "What?" She asked. She watched as a smirk grew on his lips as he let his dick out once more. Immediately, her body felt like it was burning and she licked her dry lips. His dick looked so tasty right now. Why was she thinking this way.

Marshall watched in excitement as Fionna leaned over and began sucking him off. The pill had worked, her thoughts would be filled with sex and her body would be extra sensitive,

Fionna blushed as her tongue swirled around the head. As she took more in, she gagged but kept going. To her, it tasted like... strawberries. She didn't know how that was possible but it didn't stop her from licking his length like a lollipop. "Master..." She whimpered.

Marshall moaned and pushed her back down so she was deepthroating his throbbing cock. He'd never had a blowjob that felt so good before. Her mouth was so warm and wet. He was going to cum soon.

Fionna licked the precum from the tip and pumped what wasnt in her mouth. Her other hand went to her soaked folds and she began fingering herself. She moaned loudly, she had never felt so much pleasure in her life. She whimpered and pulled away. Turning around, she stuck her ass in the air and pressed her cheek into the mattress. "Master..." She panted heavily. "Please... please punish me master."

Marshall grinned and quickly shoved his length into her. He listened to to her gasp and moan loudly. He gripped her hips and began to thrust into her.

Fionnas eyes were wide when the bed shook with each thrust. She expected pain, not this much pleasure like this. She cried out when he hit a particular spot within her, she came and moaned as he continued. "Master..." She panted.

Marshall grunted as her juices made it easier to thrust in and out of her. He felt his release approaching and went harder and faster. Feeling her tighten around him, he knew she'd cum again soon.

"M-Master... I don't think I can last much longer..." She moaned into the blanket. As soon as she came, Marshall had too, filling her to the brim. Fionna went limp and moaned. "So good..."

Marshall panted and pulled out. He watched as their combined juices dripped onto the bed. "I'm glad you enjoyed that pet. Its going to happen a lot." He said and sighed, now he was just tired.

Fionna still felt horny, the pill was still taking effect on her body. "I need more master... one more time... please."She begged and crawled on top of him. She roughly pushed down so he was forced passed her tight walls and slammed down onto him.

Marshall groaned, "so tight..." He was surprised she forced him into this position. His eyes scanned over her sweaty body, he watched as her breasts bounce as the rest of her did as she rode him. Her hands cupped her breasts and gave them a squeeze.

After a long minute of riding, Fionna came hard and collapsed. "M-More..." She groaned even though she was too exhausted to move.

Marshall smiled and wrapped his arms around her small figure. "Go to sleep Fionna, you're exhausted." He ordered as he rested his chin onto the top of her head and listened to her breathing slow down. After he was sure she was asleep, he fell asleep himself. He was happy for once, he has the girl he loved in his arms, though he had to keep her as a slave, he'd do anything for her.

**A/N: So what did you think? Tell me in a review and again, thank you so much for everything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What's up? So first off, let me tell you, I do read your reviews and thanks to them, I know many of you don't like the birth control. So I am going to do something about it. This chapter is going to be mostly Marshall's point of view so you can learn more about this relationship. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy.**

_Chapter 4_

Marshall's eyes opened and the first thing he noticed, he was warm. He was never warm like this. He then glanced at the source of the heat and notice his pet curled up beside him. A small smile formed and he moved the loose hair covering her face to behind her ear. His fingers then lightly ran over the soft features on her face.

She stirred slightly but remained asleep thankfully. The expression on her face was calm, her lips were slightly parted as she breathed. Fionna was truly beautiful. Whether she was awake or asleep, he could just watch her with a soft smile on his lips. He was so glad she was his now.

Marshall moved off the bed and grinned slightly when hearing her groan from him leaving her side. He watched her shortly before turning around and then floating into the bathroom. After going, he washed his hands. He noticed in the corner of his eyes a pill bottle that contained the birth control he had given Fionna and frowned. He grabbed it and looked at it angrily. He didn't want to give this to her... he had to. He wanted beautiful children that looked just like her but if she didn't, he wouldn't force her to bear his children. He cared too much for her.

If only she knew how much he cared. Would things be different? He doubted it. He knew she hated him for taking her away from her friends and family. She hated him for turning her into a sex slave. He knew.

There was a small yawn and some movement on the bed. After a few moments of complete silence, Fionna peaked in silently.

Marshall noticed her and set the bottle down softly before giving her a smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

Fionna blushed and looked down, "a-a little sore..." She said embarrassed. She couldn't believe she did all that last night, what had taken over her? It must have been that second pill he had given to her. Once she took that, every part of her body felt more sensitive than before... it made everything feel so good.

Marshall nodded and slowly walked over to her, inspecting her body to see if he had done any damage. Luckily he hadn't. "Well go without that pill tonight and see how you do okay?" He said softly and kissed her forehead. A soft smile formed, "now go take a shower because you stink of sweat and sex." He laughed softly and patted her head, enjoying the touch of her soft hair.

Fionna blushed as he did this and nodded slowly. She pouted slightly when he moved his hand and watched as he left the bathroom. A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she leaned against the counter and ran a hand through her blond locks of hair. Why did it feel so good? Why did she enjoy it as much as she did? Another sigh forced its way out, "why am I looking forward to tonight?" She asked herself softly before getting in the shower.

Marshall smiled to himself as he walked over to the messy bed. His entire room still smelled like sex. He laughed softly and made the bed up. He then floated to the kitchen to make them both something to eat. He got everything out he needed to make pancakes. He hummed to himself as he began cooking. His humming changed to singing as he flipped the pancakes. He knew he wouldn't want to eat this fluffy breakfast but he knew that beautiful girl he kept hidden would. All he really needed was the red from his fruits.

When Fionna got out of the shower, she immediately headed to where she heard the enchanting voice of the song she heard in the shower. She didn't even bother to dry herself so she was dripping wet. She first heard the voice when she was washing her hair and knew she had to find the source. She stopped walking when she found the voice belonged to Marshall, he was singing to himself as he made food that smelled great. "You have a beautiful voice." She said, feeling much better after hearing it. "I swear I've heard it before at night when I have trouble sleeping..." She blushed, "I didn't mean to say that out loud..."

Marshall blushed lightly when he glanced at her. It was him she heard, he'd go to the tree house and watch over her while she slept in a protecting was. Sometimes he would sing to himself as he waited for the sun to rise. His thoughts soon vanished when he looked at her body. He immediately hardened as he scanned her, water dripped off her slowly, her nipples were erect from the cold air surrounding her, She had her arms crossed as she tried getting warm and in the process, pushed her breasts together. Maybe he wouldn't wait for tonight. He might just have to attack her tonight. He then looked away and set a plate on the table, "h-hurry up and eat..." He muttered embarrassed.

**A/N: So that's it for this chapter... I know its short but I didn't want to put sex in this chapter :3 Hope you all enjoyed and please give me feedback in a review. If you don't like something, tell me. If you want more of something, tell me! Ill try my hardest alright? Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: He guys, back here with a new chapter, hope you all enjoy. Thanks for reading and please review.**

_Chapter 5_

Fionna silently ate her food. A dark blush formed as she noticed Marshall staring at her. "M-Master... Do you think it's possible for me to have any type of clothes? I'm going to get sick if I keep walking around like this..." She said softly as her blush darkened, slightly afraid that he'd get angry at her again and yell at her.

Marshall nodded and vanished towards his room. Minutes later. he came back out with a large black shirt that had some band on it wich was unknown to her. "Wear this. Its kinda big but it'll keep you warm." He explained as he helped put it on her. He then smiled, "you look nice in with." He said as his smile turned warm.

Fionna looked up at him into his warm crimson eyes. They looked so... She didn't even know how to describe it, she felt like she was being sucked up and then quickly looked down. "T-Thanks..." She said softly as she as the blush on her cheeks managed to get darker, now she felt weird.

Marshall patted her head and laughed lightly. "You're cute when you blush." He then stood up fully and took her empty plate to the sink to wash. "Is there anything else you need? Are you thirsty? I have milk and juice." He said caringly.

Fionna shook her head, "n-no thank you..." She didn't want to be a burden on him, he was doing enough for her by just letting her have food and a shirt and a bed to sleep. He didn't seem too much of a monster as she thought. He could have her chained up in a cold room and give her nothing, causing her to die a terrible death. She knocked on wood softly, not wanting to jinx herself.

Marshall smiled and nodded, "just ask for a glass of anything if you want one. Dont be shy, my home is you home." He said with a friendly smile. He then sat down himself and bit into a juicy red apple. The red soon seeped into his fangs and them apple was a depressing grey.

Fionna stared at him for a long moment, how could he be so kind and nice but be a heartless kidnapper he was, "I want to go home." She said with a frown. "Take this stupid collar off me and let me go home. i hate you for taking me away from my friends and family." She said, suddenly getting angry. She was pissed at herself for getting so comfortable around him. She should always be angry at him for what he did. He wasnt the good guy, he was the bad guy. Her blush vanished and her breathing quickened. Her body tensed as she waited for his response.

Marshall stared at her for a long moment. "You want to leave?" He asked her slowly, soaking in all that she had said to him. "And you hate me?" He said with a frown, "I give you everything you need and you hate me?" He asked angered. "What did I do to make you hate me!" He yelled.

Fionna flinched at him yelling and then returned the anger. "You kidnapped me! Then you faked my death and now everyone I care for is sad! The what makes it worse, you forced me to take birth control when I don't want to and make me become your stupid slave for your stupid sex urges!"

Marshall growled and was ready to yell something else but paused, his anger immediately vanishing. "You don't want to take the birth control?" He asked, surprised. "Does that mean you're okay with having a kid with me?" He asked slowly.

Fionnas face went blank and then turned completely red. "I-I never said that! Dont take words out of my mouth that were never said." She said embarrassed. "I'm only 17, I don't think I'm ready to have kids right now... I guess I will take care of them if I get pregnant..." She said softly.

Marshall smiled, "how about this, if you want to take the pill, Ill let you have the choice. I wont force it on you again." He said.

Fionna blushed and nodded. "Thank you..." She said softly. She was glad he was allowing her to decide. She didn't know for sure if she'd take the pills next time. Maybe she could have kids with him... She gasped, why was she thinking this way?! Glob... She was in deep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What's up readers? So I have a question for you. I've received many reviews that say either, update faster or write longer chapters. So my question is, would you rather have shorter chapters and faster updates or longer chapters and slower updates? I'm just curious, I don't know if ill change anything. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 6_

Marshall watched as her expression changed as if she was deep in thought about something important he didn't know about. A warm smile formed as he rested his head on his propped arm, watching her silently. She looked so cute like that, made him want to reach over and touch her soft looking skin. "Fi." He said softly, hoping a little that she hadn't heard him and would keep that expression on her face so he could keep looking at her.

Fionnas thoughts were interrupted when she heard Marshall call her something. Did he say Fi? What is a Fi? Why would he call her that? After a short moment, her cheeks darkened as she blushed. "Is that a nickname?" She asked him, trying her best to ignore the way he was staring at her.

Marshall nodded happily, "its cute and fits you perfectly in my opinion." He explained as his smile began to grow. It did fit her in every way. "Youre mine Fi."

This angered her, "no I am not. You don't own me, one of these days, I'm going to kill you in your sleep." She promised. "I'll get away from you, I hate you, you stupid monster!" She yelled angrily, completely outraged.

Marshall frowned sadly, that actually hurt a little honestly. "I'm not a monster..." He whispered. "I have not done anything wrong!" He growled, beginning to get angry again. He hated every time she got like this. She was being so-

"Selfish!" She yelled, interrupting his thoughts. "You are a selfish monster!" She stood up eruptly, "I'm leaving."

Marshall watched as she began heading towards the door. _No._ His eyes followed her as she reached out for the handle and he stood up. _I said no!_ He began walking over to her, shaking slightly. _Dont leave me alone. _In a spur of motion, he had his hand wrapped around her through and held her up, "I never said you could go." He snarled before throwing her at the wall, instantly knocking her out. He snapped out of whatever trance he was in ad walked over to her. "I am so sorry..." He whispered before picking her up bridal style and looking up at the hole in the wall he made. "I'll fix that while you are asleep." He continued to whisper as he carried her to his room. "Itll be alright Fi, I promise." He said as he set her down on the bed and covered her up. He leaned down and pressed his soft lips onto her small forehead before turning around and leaving, shutting the door quietly so he wouldn't wake her up.

* * *

Fionna groaned as her eyes opened slowly, her whole body was in pain. What hurt the most was her head. Everything was fuzzy at first but then she recalled what had happened. Marshall had thrown her into the wall pretty hard. She lightly touched her head and winced, she had to get payback. After standing, she almost fell over as dizziness overcame her. She ignored it as anger filled her. She left the room and searched for him so she could take her anger out.

Marshall was finishing up with his fixes on the wall. He was slightly covered in plaster, his skin and clothes both stained. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Fionna walk in and he grinned. "Hey! You're finally up! I'm really sor-" He was suddenly interrupted by Fionnas fist as it connected to his cheek hard. He fell back a little and his expression turned to shock. "What the hell was that for?!" He asked as he held his throbbing cheek.

Fionna growled and punched him again, ignoring his pained noises. "Do you really think I'm just going to sit around and do nothing about you throwing me at a wall!" She was steaming mad now, she was pissed.

Marshall had to dodge quickly to avoid more fast punches and took a few steps back to miss a kick or two. He knew she knew how to fight after watching her kill so many monsters but never expected her to attack him. He quickly snatched her wrists and smirked but it soon vanished as he grunted when she brought her feet up to kick him in the gut hard. He instantly let her go and groaned when she kicked him again. He fell back and hit the floor with a loud thud.

Fionna frowned and crawled ontop up him, "apologize!" She barked with a serious face, she leaned down and looked down into his eyes. A blush began to form on her cheeks, "apologize for hurting me."

Marshall looked p at her confused, she was upset about him hurting her? He thought it was about him not letting her go. "I'm sorry...?" He said slowly. He sat up and looked at her, "What about me? You owe me an apology too for hurting me."

Fionna looked at him for a few moments before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his cheek where she punched him. "I'm sorry." She said in a whisper, moving away by only an inch. Her blush increased and this time, she pressed her lips to his in a not so soft kiss.

Marshalls eyes widened at her actually kissing him this time and his cheeks turned a shade of dark pink. His hands rose to cup her cheeks as he kissed her back. His tongue slid into her mouth and he moaned softly.

Fionna hugged his neck and felt herself being picked up. When his tongue slid into her mouth, she sucked on it and coated it in her saliva. Next thing she knew, her back hit the soft covers of his bed. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him as she began feeling aroused.

Marshall pulled away a little and looked into her blue orbs, afraid he could possibly drown in them. "Fionna..." He whispered. "I love you."

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Woot! Tell me what you thought on the chapter! Thanks again for all the reviews and if you wanna ask me a question, I thnk ill try to answer it in the next A/N. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! Are you guys excited for this chapter as much as I am to give it to you all? Thank you all so much for your feed back and I got so much feedback lol. I think I might do a little trial for both options and leave a poll up on my profile. Now onto the story**

_Chapter 7_

Fionna stared up at him wide-eyed, what was that? He loves her? Is that what he just said? She tried to figure it out as her thoughts continued to confuse her completely. "Marshall..." She said softly, feeling like she could possibly cry at any moment, "you can't love me. You just met me." She said with a hurt expression, feeling slightly broken-hearted for some odd reason. She was truly surprised by what he had to say but knew he was lying. It was impossible for him to fall for her in the short period of time they had been together.

Marshall smashed his lips onto hers to stop her from talking. He didn't want to see that expression on her face, it hurt him when he seen it. He knew she felt this way due to him ruining her life. Sometimes, he actually thought about letting her go. Sure it disappeared quickly but he did think about it a lot. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and began exploring every part it could touch. She tasted as sweet as her personality. That was the best part about all of her kisses, he craved them more and more each day. Now he just like he needed them just to go on each day.

Fionna moaned softly and yanked off his shirt, ripping some off the buttons off the shirt, not like she really cared to be honest. Her small hands ran down his pale, skinny, but muscular chest and then went to his skinny jeaned pants. Her fingers tugged at the button and unbuttoned them in a swift motion. She really was ready for this. Even without that strange, unknown pill, she felt like she wanted this too. She felt like she needed it. Something within her was changing and she knew it was true. Now, she just felt like something was wrong with her.

Marshall pulled away and began placing soft kisses on her neck. If he were still alive, his heart would be pounding in his chest right now as he listened to her make her cute moans and whimpers for more pleasure. Right now, she made it seem like she actually liked him seeing she hadn't fought back yet. This had made him very happy. As he continued kissing her neck, his fangs grazed against her neck and he quickly soon after, received chills throughout his body. It was a good thing he was no longer a blood sucker or shed be sucked dry by this point. Luckily, he learned how to control himself as a young vampire thanks to his good friend, Simone. Hed have to go see her again some time, let Fionna meet her.

Fionna meet smiled as she was finally able to get his pants off him. As soon as she got her shirt off, a gasp escaped her lips as Marshall immediately began kissing and sucking at her breasts. It was a good thing he hadnt given her panties or they'd be completely soaked by now. Chills ran through her spine as she felt the tips of his fingers run down the curves of her body and stop at her hips before gripping them. She groaned in displeasure as his boxers were the only thing that got in the way of their sexes from touching each other. The clothing annoyed her and she wanted to shred it up as fast as she could.

He also felt this and pulled away to take them off. "Fionna..." He whispered, his breath hot on her skin. Glob he loved this lady, he would do anything for her. Hed take abullet for her, thats how much he cared for her. Just the thought of him losing her scared him to death. His eyes scanned her body underneath him and he grinned happily and opened her legs and positioned himself. "This may not feel as good as yesterday since you had that pill, but it should still feel good." He explained with a soft smile as he slowly pushed into her tight, wet folds.

Fionna bit her lip hard and hugged his shaft as it pushed further into her tight walls. "Master..." She moaned as her thin fingers ran through her tangled blond locks. "I feel great..." She whispered softly as she began to feel him move within her, her moans increasing in volume. She knew even without that pill, shed cum so easily. Her nails dug into the bed as her fingers clenched the blanket. Sweat began to form on her forehead as her body was more sensitive then before and goosebumps rose on her skin. "Marshall..."

He moaned with a small smiled and began leaving lovebites on her breasts. He wanted to kiss her everywhere like this, he needed it. His breath hitched as his grip on her hips tightened more than it already was. He moaned against her skin as he began thrusting into her at a faster rate, pounding into her tightened wallls. He moved apart and watched her breasts bounce with each thrust. It made him harder inside her as he continued watching. "Fionna... tell me you love me..." He moaned. It seemed more like a plea than an order as if he needed to hear it to go on.

Fionna covered her eyes with her wrists as her body rocked with each thrust. Pleasure filled her more than the pill could ever give. She honestly believed she could tell him that with no regrets. She was angry at herself for falling for him but you can't control love. It wouldn't hurt anything jus to say it once. A blush formed on her cheeks and she opened her mouth, freeing moans and pants. "Marshall..." She bit her lip and sighed. "I-I love-"

The door to Marshalls room opened and a familiar candy prince walked in. "Hey Marshall. I need to borrow some of... your...old.." His words slowed as he looked at the scene. Yes, he was disqusted by seeing his long time friend having sex but when his eyes landed on the girl he was fucking, they widened. "Fionna?!"

**A/N: I'm going to be a bitch and leave you with another cliff hanger lol. What did you think? I hope you all enjoyed and please review as much as you did last chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I dont really have much to say lol Hope you all enjoy the chapter and please review. Thanks for reading.**

_Chapter 8_

Both looked at Gumball in complete shock. Fionna was speechless, her expression was like a deer looking into headlights, that kind of thing. "G-Gumball...?" She said breathlessly. In that moment, a little hope formed. A small part of her believed that she could be freed. Did she want to be free? This was a once in a lifetime type of chance. "Help." She mouthed, slightly feeling like a traitor.

Gumball was just in as much shock as the other two. He frowned, "Marshall, let her go." He ordered, trying to seem more threatening than he really was. He knew if Marshall wanted to fight, he'd have no chance against the Vampire King.

Marshall growled and hugged Fionna tightly, "get out! Shes mine!" He said protectingly, ready to attack at any moment. "You cant have her!"

Fionna blushed and shook her head, "Marshall... please let me go. I don't want to be here." She said in a pleading way. "Im begging you." She said as she tried to push him away. She didn't want to pus him away, she just felt like she had to. She felt like she should take this chance while she had it.

Gumball carefully walked over, "see Marshall? She doesn't want to be here either. Just let her go." He said softly. "Let Fionna go before I have someone come down here and take her from you." He threatened.

Marshall glared at Gumball but then looked at Fionna. "Please don't leave me," he pleaded. "I know you love me Fi... you don't want to leave. Tell him you don't want to go! Tell him that Fionna... Please, I'm begging you. I'm not ready to lose you!" He begged, tears sliding down his face.

Fionna couldn't look at him so instead, she looked at Gumball. "I want to go home." She whispered, feeling ashamed. She didn't understand these new feelings that were overwhelming her. She weakly pushed him off her and covered her naked body with her limbs as she stood. She picked up the shirt she had worn and put it back on her. She was barely able to look at him, "goodbye Marshall Lee." She said as she felt Gumball wrap a comforting arm around her. She took one last glance at him and the expression on his face made her stomach drop. She turned away quickly and left his room, then his house without looking back. The feeling of grass tickling her feet felt so good, it made tears streak down her face at the almost forgotten feeling. "How do you know him?" She asked, her voice threatening to give away the fact that she was about to break down any minute from now.

Gumball glanced at her, "he's a friend of mine. I never expected him to commit such an act. I'm going to send the banana guards right away to arrest him for kidnapping." He huffed, anger in his voice.

Fionna looked up at him, "p-please don't... Just leave him alone, he didn't do much wrong." She said softly. "He took care of me, I'm okay." She sniffed, "just take me home okay?" She cried before pushing him away. "Glob!" She yelled. She just wanted to die right now, her chest was hurting. She sobbed and began running away from Gumball, ignoring his protests. She just wanted to be alone. She didn't want to be around anyone right now, she needed to think. She didn't stop running until her feet touched the cold snow of the Ice Kingdom. She wiped her wet face before growling and kicking the snow. "I hate everything!" She yelled with a sob.

"Whos trespassing on my land!" A high pitched voice yelled. Moments later, Ice Queen appeared and hovered over Fionna. "Fionna? I thought you were dead..." She said slowly, she landed on the ground and poked her. "Well you're not a ghost... what the heck happened-" She was interrupted when Fionna suddenly pushed her face into Ice Queens chest and cried like a child. Ice Queens eyes softened, "what a lost child." She said quietly. She then rubbed her back and pulled away to examine her body, "you're only wearing a shirt... you must be freezing!" She said worried as she led Fionna inside.

Fionna looked at her and wiped her face, "I need to talk to you." She said softly.

**A/N: Thats it folks. Thanks again**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, decided to update a little earlier then usual. As a thank you for all the reviews and favorites and all that stuff, Im going to give you a longer chapter for once. So I hope you enjoy and if you like this kind of thing, tell me in a review and I might do it again.**

_Chapter 9_

Ice Queen nodded as Fionna explained to her what had occurred in the last few days. "Marshall Lee... I feel like I recognize that name... I think I knew him when I was younger." She explained as she petted her pet penguin, Gertrude. "Do you want to go back to him?" She asked curiously.

Fionna sighed, "I don't know what I want Simone... I can't get the look he gave me out of my head. He looked so betrayed. He looked so lonely. I feel like I should go back to him just to go back." She sighed into her hands, "I want to just scream out all my thoughts... maybe that would make me feel better..." She said softly.

Ice Queen rubbed her back, "it's okay Fionna... I know this is kind of awkward since we both hate each other and junk but it was kinda boring just trying to steal a prince without having you show up and fight me, stealing them back and protecting them." She said honestly. "I havent even went to Prince Gumballs castle for Globs sake!" She said as she threw her hands up. "Oh how I miss that pink, sweet tasting strong of a man." SHe said with a light blush on her cheeks as she sighed dreamily.

Fionna gagged, "don't really want to hear that right now Ice Queen, I can just go see Cake if I want to hear those kinds of things." She then gasped, "Cake! I have to go see my sister! She must be so sad without my presence... I missed her so much. Same with BMO, I missed playing video games..." Tears formed in her eyes, I missed everything while I was gone..." She covered her face as she began crying again.

Ice Queen rubbed the back of her neck nervously and stood. She then walked over to her phone and picked it up, "Im going to call your sister... have her come get you... and bring you a full outfit since just a shirt isn't that good to be honest." SHe said as she looked around awkwardly. "Yeah..." She said softly before turning to the phone and dialing the number to the tree house.

Fionna half listened as Ice Queen talked to Cake. She really did miss everything but something at the back of her mind told her that she missed something even more... Marshall Lee the Vampire King. It didn't make any sense! How could she possibly miss such a man? After all that he had done to her! What had he done to her? He gave her food... and clothing... a bed to sleep in... Sure he choked her and threw her against the wall but he apologized and she got him back for it. After thinking about it for a while, the whole situation made it seem that it was... her fault. She caused him pain, pain he never would intently give to her. Pain she never felt. Why was she feeling this way? Why wouldnt anyone tell her what to do! What if Marshall was still in his house, having that same expression on his face? What if... he would do something drastic since he was alone again. What if... he tried to kill himself? More tears fell from her eyes as she stood up quickly. "I have to go save him... As a hero, I have to protect all the creatures of Aaa... I have to!"

Ice Queen rushed over to her and sat her back down, "You have to stay here." She said. "Cakes on her way and she kinda didn't believe me and she threatened to kill me if I was lying. So you have to stay here until she comes. Not a single blond hair can escape this castle." She said with determination, "if you try to leave, ill freeze you to death." She threatened. Her hands glew a bright color, same with her eyes to prove her point.

Fionna sighed and nodded, "fine... but Im going to go find him right after and if you try to stop me then I'll be the one who threatens you." She said with a frown. "Dont think about testing me either Ice Queen." Another sigh escaped. "How has it been in the Candy Kingdom since I've been gone?" She expected the Candy Kingdom to be overrun by monsters, the citizens be cowering in fear. She honestly felt that without her, Aaa would be helpless.

Ice Queen shrugged, "fine I guess. Its more quiet actually, since I havent really been kidnapping, no ones really been trying to attack anything, There was one time I tried to get Gumball but his stupid guardians decided to blast me. Burnt my hair!" She said with a frown, her hair being her most important part of the body in her opinion. Without it, she couldn't fly. She then chuckled, "I froze them so it's much better as revenge. I feel better and my hairs okay." She said satisfied.

Fionna nodded slowly, she couldn't believe how... normal everything seemed. It made her kind of feel... unneeded. Maybe Aaa didn't need a hero anymore... She then stood up. "I'm going to go beat up some bad guys... There has to be some somewhere!" She grunted when Ice Queen pushed her back down. "I know... I can't leave." She huffed as she laid back. "This chair is uncomfortable."

Ice Queen couldn't help but laugh, "not my problem. Just wait a few more minutes for your sister, have a moment then go out and see Marshall or fight some bad dudes." She suggested.

A few minutes of silence passed and a wall of the castle suddenly broke. Ice Queen huffed annoyed and Cake stretched in, looking around frantically. "Where's my baby? I swear Ice Queen, if you were lying..." Her eyes then came upon Fionna and she gasped. "Fionna!" She cried before wrapping her limbs around Fionna in a tight hug. "Ive missed you so much, where have you been! I thought you were dead." She sobbed. "Why didn't you come home? Whyd you come here out of all places?" She exaimened Fionna. "Why do you have bruises on your back?!"

Fionna chuckled nervously, "I got thrown at a wall..." She said as she managed to rub the back of her neck. She sighed and hugged her back, "I missed you too. I never thought Id see you again to be honest." Fionna bit her bottom lip, "don't freak out but... I kinda got turned into a sex slave for the past few days thanks to a demon. Hes the king of all vampires." She explained with a small blush.

Cake gave her an expressionless face for a few seconds before anger took over. "Who did this to you?! Where are they? I'll kill them!" She growled in a protectingly way. Her claws were out, already in attack mode. "Whos face to I have to claw off?"

"Marshall Lee." Ice Queen answered with a shrug.

Fionna gave a glare at Ice Queen before shrugging, "he didn't do anything wrong. He took care of me and he's a pretty nice guy..." She said softly with a smile and a light blush.

Cake gasped, "do you hear yourself girl? He had to have brainwashed you or something! I swear, ill help you get your mind clear, once I get you back to adventuring like usual." She said with a smile. She took her hand in her paw and glanced at Ice Queen before stretching her human sister out and headed to the tree house. "BMO will be happy to see you he's been so sad since you vanished."

Fionna laid on her side and curled up, "yeah... I missed everyone here, how long was I even gone?" She asked. She knew she was there for a few days after she woke up but how much time passed while she was out. Could have just been minutes.. could have been a few days. Her head was throbbing pretty bad.

Cake sighed, "a very long week." She explained with a sadden look. "We thought we found your dead body, it was wearing your clothes and it was all bloody..."

Fionna nodded, Marshall had told her about that, to make them think that she was dead. "I just want to lay down and take a long nap okay sis?" She said with a tired expression. Her eyes soon fell and her fingers curled into the soft small hair of her sisters back. Soon enough, she was out.

There was a soft sound that ran through the bedroom belonging to the two of the tree house. It was familiar for some reason. Fionna stirred in her bed, once curled up in a ball, she was now stretched out, her fingertips brushing the edge of the bed, her small toes hanging off. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at the ceiling of her room. Cake must have carried her inside and laid her down, she even changed her, now noticing she was in her fuzzy, orange onesie. She quietly listened to the music, trying to remember where she heard it from. It was the same voice she heard every night when she went to sleep. She listened to it for several minutes, thinking before her eyes widened and she sat up quickly, "Marshall?" She called out. She remembered the voice... he was singing as she took a shower. It was impossible to forget such a beautiful voice. Her expression saddened when the voice stopped singing. "Is that you?" She stood up and walked over to the window, she quietly stepped out to not wake her sister and looked around. "Where are you?"

There was more silence before Marshall appeared, floating at a distance. "You never said anything before about me singing up her so... I thought you wouldn't notice me." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Fi... I had to see you. I know you don't feel the same but I missed you so much, it hurt." He explained with a small blush. "I should go, I'm probably already a burden and everything." He turned and his eyes widened when he felt a small tug on his shirt and noticed Fionna holding onto the fabric. "Fionna..."

Fionna blushed darkly and hesitated before she stepped closer, "don't go... Dont ever go. I was an idiot Marshall... I shouldnt have left you." She hugged him tightly and pressed her face in his chest. "I love you Marshall... I love you okay! I don't know how you did it but I cant stop lumping thinking about you and every time I do, I feel like I'm a bad person because its you! Did you really brainwash me?" She whimpered in his shirt as she clung onto him.

Marshalls eyes stayed wide as he listened to her confession. "You... love me...?" He breathed. "I wonder how long I waited to hear those words." He wrapped his arms around her and smiled, "I love you too Fionna. You have no clue how much I love you Fionna." He whispered in her ear.

Fionna pulled away and looked at him, the moonlight reflecting on her tears that filled her eyes. She then stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips onto his. A small smile formed on her face. To her, nothing could make her happier.

**A/N: So did you like it? I want to warn you that next chapter is the last so be prepared!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: And the last chapter has arrived! Thank you all so much for reading this and thanks for helping me hit my 100 reviews. I'm really happy and I hope you're just as happy reading this chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

_Chapter 10 (Final) _

Fionna stared up at the ceiling, a soft smile on her face as Marshall ran his long fingers through her hair. "It's quiet here..." She said softly. "With Cake gone, I don't have to worry about protecting you and your... 'beautiful' face." She said with an amused smile.  
Marshall glanced down at her, "What do you mean 'beautiful'?" He poked her cheek, "I'm gorgeous." He smirked and ran his thumb along her bottom lip. "I kind of wanna kiss you to be honest." He said with a sincere expression.

Fionna sat up and looked at him, "why don't you do it then?" She asked with her own smirk forming. She grabbed his hands and closed her eyes as she intertwined their fingers. "Unless you're afraid to." She said in a soft whisper.

Marshall chuckled, "trust me, I'm not afraid of anything." He gave her hands a small squeeze and leaned in before connecting their lips in a gentle kiss. He pushed her down and got on top of her. "I love you Fi... I really love you Fi." He then pressed his lips onto her again but harder, deepening the kiss more. He suddenly picked her up and carried her to their room.

Fionna gasped when Marshall suddenly tossed her onto their bed. She looked into his crimson orbs as he crawled on top of her. "What happens if Cake or someone decides to come over?" She asked with a dark blush. She didn't hate when Marshall did these kind of things but she was too embarrassed to admit it.

Marshall lowered his lips to her neck. His long tongue ran over previous hickies and fang marks. His hands went to her blue skirt and slowly pulled it off before tossing it to the floor. "Fi..." He groaned as he leaned on her. He glanced at her expression when he knew she could feel his erection pressed against her thigh. Seeing lust glaze over her eyes was beyond satisfying. He then painfully slowly pulled down both of her knee socks, one at a time. Lifting her leg, he placed delicate kisses from her ankle to her thigh.

Fionna squirmed and whimpered softly. "Please don't tease me like that..." She groaned. He knew what she wanted and she knew what he wanted. He just wanted to make her feel good before their sex and he did great at it. "Marshall..." She moaned and she tossed off her shirt.

Marshall smirked as he reached the soft, blond hairs of her crotch and parted her folds. Her arousal hit his nose and he felt his already hard on, get harder. He moved over slightly and placed his lips over her wet entrances before his tongue shot in.

Fionnas eyes widened and she moaned loudly, "Marshall... more.." She groaned. Her fingers intertwined in his raven locks and tugged as he continued to lap up her juices. Biting her lower lip, she tried to hold in her orgasm that was waiting to happened.

Marshall ignored her pulling his hair and pushed a finger into her. He lapped up any precum that came out. He didn't allow a single drop to get away from him. He earned a moan from Fionna when he added a second finger. She was so tight, he couldnt wait to get into her.

She began squirming more, tightening around him. "Feels so good Marshie..." She moaned softly, using a nickname she didn't use often. "Master..." She mumbled, still using the title she had to months ago when she was his slave. "I need more... want bigger..." She told him in bliss. She loved it when he gave her attention like this.

Marshall smirked to himself and pulled away. He licked his lips and unbuttoned his pants slowly to tease her. "What do you want?" He asked, wanted to hear her say it. Through his briefs, you could see the outline of his throbbing dick as it needed attention.

Fionna whined softly as she lightly touched herself. "I want my masters cock..." She moaned as she tossed off her bra and began to twist and tease her own nipples. "Please fuck me Marshall."

Marshall groaned as he got even more harder. "You don't have to call me Master anymore you know." He pulled his underwear down and his dick sprung out. "Dang Fi... what you do to me..." He grabbed her ankle and drapped it over his shoulder. "I love you Fionna..." He positioned himself and pushed his entire length into her with a small grunt. He gripped her hips as he began thrusting into her, picking up a pace.

Fionna moaned softly, panting as her stomach tightened up. She moved her hands to the blanket and clutched it as her heart began pounding in her chest. Her slick juices made it easy for him to thrust deep inside her. "I love you too Marshall..." She whimpered when he began to thrust harder, pounding away in her.

Marshall was beginning to pick up a sweat as he lifted her other leg onto his shoulder. The sound of their skin slapping together with each thrust filled the room. He moaned loudly as his nails dug into her skin, thrusting hard and fast. He watched as her breasts bounced with each thrust. He growled lightly, "cum for me Fionna... yell my name out." He ordered as he felt his own climax arriving.

Fionna squirmed and her eyes rolled back. She was going to cum soon, she could feel it. She tightened around him and yelled his name out in pure pleasure as her hot juices spilled all over his hot rod.

Marshall moaned loudly as her climaxing sent him off edge. His thick seed filled her as he continued thrusting, making sure his seed would be deep in her womb. He then collapsed beside her. "That was fantastic..."

Fionna curled up beside him. "Yeah..." She panted. She looked up at him and smiled.

She was happy.

**A/N: Thats it you guys. Thank you again so much for supporting this story and I'm immediately going to begin thinking about another story. Please tell me in a review if you liked this and also to Alice in Narnia, thank you for inspiring me to keep writing this. Thanks everyone**


End file.
